Titans on Vacation
by King Of Anime
Summary: The Titans need a major break, but a new danger awaits them. RobxStar
1. Vacation Time!

Hello Readers! This is chapter 1 of Titans on vacation.

I have not written anything in a long time, but I will update as soon as possible. Enjoy! KingOAnime

Titans on Vacation: chapter 1-_Vacation Time_!

Our favorite heroes, the Teen Titans, returned to their T-shaped tower after once again foiling Slade's evil plot. Everyone was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go straight up to their rooms and fall asleep.

"Hey Robin?" Beast Boy asked, "Is it possible that we can have a vacation or something?"

Everyone else agreed on his suggestion, but Robin immediately shook his head in disapproval. "We can't vacation now the city's always in danger."

"But Robin we haven't had a break for nearly a year now!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin gave it deep thought and after seeing Starfire's beautiful eyes look at him with hope he decided to allow it. Everyone cheered and began to think of where to go.

Terra then said, "Well it is close to Halloween, so why don't we go find a haunted mansion to stay in for a week?" Everyone looked at her with surprise and excitement. "What?" she said in confusion.

"That's a great idea Terra!" cried Beast Boy, as he ran over to her to give her a big hug, but instead she jumped in front of him and let their lips meet for a brief kiss instead.

Terra was brought back to life from her stone prison almost half a year ago after Raven found a spell which returned Terra to her original form. She and Beast Boy declared their love for each other and have been together ever since.

Robin and Starfire, after witnessing Beast Boy and Terra's relationship blossom, decided to also be together as well. So far the two of them have never been happier.

"Alright then it's settled Cyborg you check out any haunted places on the web."

"Gotcha" said Cyborg as he walked over to the Titans computer and began typing up likely candidates for them to go to.

"As for everyone else let's get some shut eye." Everyone, except Cyborg left the room and headed for their own rooms.

Terra and Beast Boy both walked together hand in hand since their rooms were on the same floor. As they walked down the long dark hallway neither one of them said a word to each other, but they enjoyed each other's company.

When Terra reached her room she reluctantly let go of Beast Boy's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and immediately pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Terra said goodbye and Beast Boy made his way to his room. Both of the Titans loved each other very much and were thinking of getting married in the near future, but for now the two of them were Terra and Beast Boy, couple, and later they would discover soul mates.

What lay ahead for the Titans was a thrilling and unforgettable adventure!

To be continued….

Please review! Thank You! KingOAnime


	2. Road Trip

I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews with this chapter so don't let me down! KingOAnime

Titans on Vacation

Chapter 2- _Road Trip_

The next morning the Titans all woke up and gathered around their uniquely shaped couch to discuss their vacation plans.

Cyborg stood up and announced that they would be traveling to Pennsylvania to a small town called Whitsburg.

"They have the scariest house there that once belonged to an old Civil war general who later killed himself and now he haunts the place!" Cyborg said excitingly.

"Sounds interesting Cyborg," said Robin, "How soon can we leave?"

"Right now!"

"Alright you heard him, Titans start packing!"

Everyone left for their rooms and in two hours they were ready to go. They all got packed into the T-car and left the Titans East in charge of Jump City. The drive would take about six hours to get there. (I have no idea where Jump City is located so please bear with me. KOA)

Cyborg drove, while Raven read her book of poems, Robin and Starfire were playing hand games, and Beast Boy was fast asleep on Terra's shoulder.

Terra loved the thought of Beast Boy's head on her and soon she began to remember that time when she was still stone. All she saw was darkness and she thought that she was doomed forever, but after wandering in darkness for what seemed like forever she heard Beast Boy's voice calling to her and she ran to it. She was temporarily blinded by a great light and then she saw all the Titans, her friends. Beast Boy ran at her and gave her a big hug telling her how glad he was that she was back. She knew this was no dream, this was real and this time she wouldn't mess it up.

"We're here!" Terra was broken from her trance as Cyborg announced there destination.

Everyone stepped out of the car and looked at the giant house. It looked good on the outside and inside, until they came to the main desk to check in.

"700 DOLLARS PER PERSON!" everyone exclaimed and immediately glared at Cyborg. He was so excited about the house that he forgot to check the price of it and soon everyone was back in the car and heading home.

Then two children stopped in the middle of the road to try and stop the T-car. It came to a screeching halt and Robin asked what was wrong.

"Sorry, but are you really the famous Teen Titans?" The two kids asked. Everyone nodded and wondered what was going on. "My name is Jack and this is my sister Lily, our parents wanted us to get you to come to our house and fix our problem."

The Titans stared at each other for a while and decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out. The two children showed them the way and led them just a little ways up the road to an even bigger house with gates and a long dirt road and everything.

"Welcome" they said, "to Baker's Mansion, other wise known as Blood Manor."

The Titans were caught a little off guard by this. Why in heaven's name would any one want to call someplace Blood Manor?

Once the Titans got inside they saw a beautiful living room with gold and wood carvings of angels and lions everywhere. Starfire was afraid of this place and held Robin's hand very tightly, Robin squeezed back to assure her that everything was alright. Raven also had some kind of uneasiness. She felt normal outside, but as soon as she entered the house a flood of emotions took hold of her and she had trouble controlling them.

The group eventually reached a dining room with a large round maple table where a man and a woman were eating.

"Sorry for being able to get you ourselves." The man said with a cheery smile. "When we heard you were in town we told our kids to try and find you and bring you all here.

The Titans introduced themselves and quickly asked what the problem was. The two adults introduced themselves as Mr. Tom Baker and his wife Katie.

"We have quite a dilemma here at Baker Mansion. You see my family has owned this house for over two hundred years and just a year ago we turned it into a hotel and tourist attraction. Unfortunately several guests have reported strange noises, odd encounters, and even things being moved around, but we've never had this problem before. Then some guest started to disappear and know we think that this place might actually be haunted and we don't know what to do.

"So what do you need us for?" asked Robin.

"We would like you to investigate for us and tell us your opinion; we'll pay for your stay here including all meals and baths."

The Titans discussed it for a while and decided to take up the challenge. There was just one more thing they had to ask.

"Why is this place called Blood Manor?" questioned Terra.

Tom looked down and told the group how during the Revolutionary War several patriots were stationed here in secret, until one of them betrayed the others and led the British right to them. The patriots weren't going peacefully and soon an all out fight occurred in the house. When it was over thirty people, twenty five of them were civilians, were dead on the floor of the mansion. Their blood flowed all over the wooden floor and that is why it is called Blood Manor.

The Titans were horrified by this and wondered if spirits really doroam these hallways. There were 157 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms all with showers, a dining room, a kitchen, a ballroom, and even a recently added indoor swimming pool.

The Titans were taken to their rooms, Terra and Beast Boy in one room with two beds, Robin and Starfirein a similar room, and Cyborg and Raven both got separate rooms. When all was said and done the Titans said goodnight and got ready for bed. The Bakers told them everything happens at night so tomorrow they would spend the day vacationing and at night they would go ghost hunting. What they didn't know was that more lay before them then they could ever imagine.

To be cont… Please Review! KingOAnime


	3. Waiting for Darkness to come

Thank you to all the reviews so far, but I'm hoping to get more so keep it up! Enjoy! KingOAnime

Titans on Vacation

Chapter 3- _Waiting for darkness to come_.

Early the next morning the Titans all got up and were greeted by the Baker family. They gave the heroes a big breakfast and then left to do chores. When the Titans were sure that they were alone they began to discuss the plan for tonight.

The Titans decided to enjoy their vacation during the day and then they would investigate the house at night. After they finished their meal Terra and Beast Boy excused themselves and made their way for the front door.

"Where are you two going?" asked Cyborg arching an eyebrow.

Beast Boy just smiled and said, "Terra and I are going to enjoy the autumn landscape and explore a bit."

"Just make sure you're back by six 'o'clock tonight o.k.?" said Robin. Beast Boy and Terra acknowledged him and closed the door behind them.

Robin and Starfire announced that they would be window shopping and walking around the park. Raven decided to look around some spell and witchcraft stores, and Cyborg was going to take a bus to Gettysburg to see a Civil War reenactment.

As the day dragged on Robin and Starfire were just about finished with shopping and thought that they should go back to the mansion first before walking to the park. Robin had bought an old Civil War rifle, some musket balls, and a three cornered hat. Starfire bought two large bags of perfume, some make-up, a quite little plush turkey, and she also walked proudly with a beautiful antique jeweled necklace that Robin got for her. She lightly kissed his cheek and thanked him for the gift.

When they entered the house the couple saw Raven at the dining table looking over some old papers and documents.

"Friend Raven why are you here all alone in the dark of this creepy old house which is filled with the ghosts of people past?" asked Starfire in such an interesting way that even Raven stopped to look at her.

"I found some blueprints and some books on the history of Baker's Manor."

"That's Blood Manor." Starfire corrected her.

"Whatever, anyway I've discovered that much more has happened here than the Bakers have told us."

"What kind of things?" asked Robin.

"Well, murders, suicides, accidental deaths, disappearances, it seems as though this house is prone to death and violence. Like this, about 150 years ago two teenagers named Clarence and Angel were secretly engaged and hoped that Angel's father, William Baker wouldn't find out, but Angel's older brother ratted her out and William had his daughter executed inside the house. They tried to get Clarence as well, but he was found in the attic hung by a hook on the ceiling.

"That's terrible, why weren't they allowed to be married?" asked Starfire.

"Clarence was too poor for Williams Baker's standards and said that he was not fit to marry his daughter, even if they loved each other." Raven answered.

Starfire was horrified by this and thought what would happen if her family wouldn't allow her to be with Robin she would just die, literally.

Soon six 'o' clock came and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra returned. With all the Titans back they formulated a plan. They knew that the Bakers all slept outside of the mansion now for fear that they might be dead the next morning which meant good news for the Titans because they would have no interruptions or innocent people in harms way. The Titans were the only "living" things in the mansion tonight and they all hoped that nothing would happen.

Using the blueprints that Raven got that Titans split the mansion up into eight sections. Robin and Starfire would investigate sections two and three, Beast Boy and Terra would take care of sections four and five, while Raven and Cyborg worked on six and seven. Section one was the home base, the dining room and main hallway to the front door, if there were any problems the Titans would come back here. Section eight was the largest of all the sections and included the entire third floor; the Titans would investigate this section together.

"I think before we go out to our respective sections we should hold a séance to see if we can contact any spirits that way and if we can communicate with them." said Raven with a small smile.

The others weren't as enthusiastic as Raven was, but decided to give it a try. Besides it wasn't like they were going to contact anything anyway. Would they?

To be cont…

Please Review! KingOAnime


	4. The Ghosts of Bloody Manor

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy! KingOAnime

Titans on Vacation Chapter 4- _The Ghosts of Bloody Manor_.

All the Titans gathered round the dining room table as Raven made preparations for the séance. She took some candles and incense and finally set up a board with letters and numbers on it.

"An Ouija board!" cried Beast Boy in excitement.

"Actually Beast Boy this isn't an Ouija board. This board is in tune with my powers and will help me increase our chances of finding a spirit." Beast Boy was a little confused by Raven's words, but went along with it anyway.

"Join hands." Raven commanded as everyone complied. The candles lit the dark room and the sweet smelling incense filled everyone's nostrils. "Let's begin." said Raven as everyone watched her go into a trance the séance was underway.

Naturally Terra and Beast Boy were next to each other, and Starfire and Robin were next to each other as well. Raven began to chant her signature words and the room filled with an eerie coldness that chilled everyone to the bone.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven then stopped her chant and in a serious tone she said, "There are two spirits in this room."

Everyone looked around for a sign that they weren't the only people in the room, but the Titans couldn't see or hear anything. Then Raven began to ask a series of question and told everyone else to be silent and not say a word while she was questioning them.

"What are your names?" Raven's hand moved around the board and spelled out the names: Brian and Julia. "Did you die in this house?" Once again her hand moved as if someone was guiding her all the way: Yes was the response. "How did you die?" Raven's hand spelled out: THEM all in bold capital letters.

Them? What did that mean? Raven decided to ask, "Who is them?" the hand of Raven quickly moved across the board and spelled out: Baker. "It must have been one of the Bakers who lived here before Tom and Katie." Raven deducted.

Then the board began to shake and rattle and Raven's hand moved to spell out: NO! Then Raven's other hand ran across the board as well. Both hands began making whole sentences and not just one word. BEWARE OR YOU WILL DIE, and YOU WILL JOIN US SOON! were being spelled out over and over.

Raven was able to get control of her hands, but the board, dishes, and other various objects in the room began to levitate and swirl in the room like there was a tornado. The other Titans were scared and excited at the same time, but were much more afraid. Terra held Beast Boy for dear life and prayed for it to stop, Starfire and Robin were trying to keep cool, but it was apparent that they were just as terrified of this as Terra and Beast Boy were.

Finally after five minutes of Raven's chanting the objects fell to the ground with a loud CRASH! The Titans were relieved, but still severally shook up.

Even after this had happened Robin still was going to do the search. The others were against it at first, but were very curious and it got the better of them.

"Alright Titans, it's about 9:15 p.m. We'll meet back here at 11:30p.m. Got it? Everyone nodded and began to go to their designated sections to investigate every room and see if anything happens at all.

Beast Boy and Terra were well into their section of the house. They were trying to finish it as fast as possible since they didn't want to be here at all after what had happened earlier. The two of them stuck pretty close together, even holding each others hand for comfort, but as they were investigating one of the long hallways Terra saw a bright light emitting from a room that they had checked before. She looked inside, about 20 yards from Beast Boy now since he hadn't seen Terra go back to check the room, but then the bright light engulfed her and she managed to scream, but it was too late. Beast Boy heard the scream and ran to the room, but she was no where to be found. He was about to call Robin when Beast boy saw a white orb down the hall fly towards him at a fast speed and knock him down. He tried to get up, but soon was also engulfed in a blinding light, his screams went unheard.

Raven and Cyborg were almost finished with section six and were making their way to section seven when Raven heard laughter coming from down the hallway. She peered down the dark hallway to spot the image of a woman in her early twenties, with a big dress and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Raven couldn't make out her face, but knew that she wasn't any of the Titans or the Bakers.

"Hello?" she called to the apparition. The woman didn't answer. "Who are you?" she tried again, but it still didn't help. Finally, after at least five minutes of staring the mysterious woman turned towards Raven and smiled. Raven then noticed that she was floating about six inches off the ground!

Raven attempted to run, but the floating woman was much faster and she surrounded Raven. She then turned into a white mist and went in Raven's mouth, Raven collapsed to the floor and didn't even have time to scream.

Cyborg was so busy with the hallway that he lost track of Raven. He tried calling her on the communicator, but she didn't answer. He then called Robin and informed him of Raven's disappearance.

Robin then told Cyborg that he was unable to contact Terra or Beast Boy as well. He decided to halt the rest of the investigation until they find their missing comrades.

Then as Robin told Cyborg to return to the home base Starfire heard the organ playing.

"Robin, I hear the sound of an organ." Robin listened very hard and heard it too; it was coming from the ballroom.

The two made their way too the massive room, and soon saw the cause of the music, Beast Boy! Beast Boy was on an old looking chair playing the organ like an expert. The thing that startled Robin and Starfire the most was the other person with him, Raven! She was resting her head on the mantle listening intently on the organ, she was also giving Beast Boy a dreamy look and smiled when he looked at her.

Robin wanted to intervene, but Starfire stopped him telling hi that something wasn't right. Beast Boy stopped playing and sat up as Raven ran to him and hugged him with all her might.

"That was wonderful Clarence darling!" Clarence? Darling? Robin and Starfire were more confused than ever, but still remained hidden to see what else they would say.

"Yes my Angel, but it would be better if your father wasn't so stubborn about me." replied Beast Boy.

"Father hates you because you don't have any money and he feels that you're not fit to be my husband, but I don't care what he says you're the only one I love." replied Raven throwing herself on him.

"Then let's runaway together, just you and me. We can marry and live far away from your father and his money. We can live simple lives together and enjoy each others company." said Beast Boy wrapping his arm around Raven's waist.

"Yes I will go with you, but not right now later. Come back here at 11:15p.m. I'll have a carriage waiting for us to leave."

As if it couldn't get any weirder another person walked into the room, Terra.

"The master will be home soon Clarence, I think you should leave now." she said in almost a pompous way.

"Yes I must be going Angel; I'll see you at 11:15 where you and I will live together in peace."

"Young love is so romantic; I wish that I could experience that again." Terra said while trying not to cry.

Raven smiled and said, "Oh Victoria you will always remain one of my closest friends and companions." With that Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes and said, "I love you, Clarence."

"And I love you, Angel." With that the two of them pressed their lips together and held it their for at least two minutes, the whole time Terra was smiling and covering her face to respect their privacy, but just as Raven and Beast Boy were about to kiss again Cyborg stepped in and nearly fainted.

"Hey Robin I heard the organ playing so I thought I might chec.. WHOA! What the heck is going on!" Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra all turned to see Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire staring at them and then all three of them collapsed to the floor.

Robin and the others went to go check on them and were glad when they were only unconscious.

"Robin, why were friends Raven and Beast Boy kissing when I thought that Terra was Beast Boy's girlfriend and Terra was watching them together so why didn't she intervene?" asked Starfire totally confused.

"I don't know Star, but we'll get some answers when these guys wake up so let's get them to their rooms and we'll ask them in the morning." To be cont…

Please Review! KingOAnime.


	5. The Plot Thickens!

I would first like to thank Randomgirl14 for reviewing each chapter! To answer her question, no this will not be a BB+Rae thing. I was just giving those guys a little excitement and I think it's pretty funny. Please review! KingOAnime

Titans on Vacation chapter 5- _The Plot Thickens!_

The morning sun shone through Beast Boy's and Terra's room. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up wondering what happened last night.

He was greeted by a, "Hello" from Terra who just happened to be sleeping in his bed with him.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy wailed, falling off the side, he quickly stood up and exclaimed, "What are you doing in my bed!"

"I could say the same to you." she said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"It's still my bed an.. wait are you wearing any clothes?"

Terra stared at him with eyes as big as dinner plates and she threw a pillow at him which landed square in his face knocking him over. "How dare you ask your own girlfriend that! Of course I'm wearing clothes, but we need to find out how we got here in the first place!"

After quick showers the two Titans made their way to the dining room where they found the rest of their companions.

"So did you two have a nice sleep together?" asked Cyborg sarcastically. Terra and Beast Boy now knew that their friends had put them in the same bed together when Robin, Starfire, and Raven began to snicker at Cyborgs remark.

"Can anyone tell us what happened last night?" asked Beast Boy now really perturbed.

"We were possessed by the spirits of this house." declared Raven in confident tone.

Robin and Stafire looked at her surprised because they hadn't told her yet.

"You knew all along?" said Starfire.

Raven nodded and said, "I was aware of something controlling me from the inside, but I couldn't react. Do you know who possessed me last night Robin?"

He nodded and said, "Angel Baker was inside you, Clarence was inside Beast Boy, and someone named Victoria had taken control of Terra."

"Who is this Victoria Raven?" asked Starfire.

Raven explained to Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy, who weren't present at Raven's first telling of the tale, how Angel's loyal maid Victoria was helping them escape, but William Baker found out about her too. He tried to get her killed, but she disappeared without a trace.

"I think we need to stay together tonight on this one Titans." deducted Robin as the others agreed. "So we'll meet back here at 7:00 p.m. and work our way through the house together alright?" Everyone agreed and left to go have fun.

Terra and Beast Boy decided to check out the indoor swimming pool, Cyborg left for a monthly electronics swap meet, Starfire and Robin were going to the beach to look at the waves and spend some quality time alone together, Raven told everyone that she was going to the bookstore, but instead she was going to inspect the house today all by herself since she knew that the Bakers were out until later in the day and BB and Terra were at the indoor pool on the other side of the house.

"Something odd is going on here and I intend to figure out what that is." proclaimed Raven proudly.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Terra were at the pool and already enjoying the heated water. Terra was dressed in a yellow bikini with green swirls all around it, while Beast Boy was wearing surfer boxers with various animals on them.

The two of them had splashing contests, tried different tricks on the diving board, and even took turns throwing each other in the pool. Then Terra made an wager.

"Let's see who can hold their breath the longest, if I win then you have to be my slave for the day."

"I'm already your slave!" Beast Boy laughed at his own joke, but Terra glared at him which caused him to turn into an otter and dive underwater.

"And you can't cheat like that. You have to be in human form at all times okay?"

Beast Boy emerged from the water in his normal form and nodded to her, "Okay, but if I win then you have to promise to be my wife someday!" Terra wasn't prepared to hear that, but she agreed.

The two of them counted down and at the same time took a deep breath and dove for the pool's floor. They sat there trying to make the other laugh or lose breath when suddenly Terra saw something at the other side of the pool.

Terra tried took make out the image, but then it was visible. A woman's corpse lay at the bottom of the pool. Terra could see the woman's eyes opened in fright and her mouth gaping open like she was trying to get one last desperate breath of air.

Terra gasped, which caused her to swallow water and she swam to the surface. Beast Boy followed her and saw that she was very short of breath.

"What's wrong? You looked like you've just seen a ghost." said Beast Boy as he made his way to her.

"There's a woman in the water!" she said clearly frightened, "I think she's dead!"

Beast Boy looked around the pool and even looked underwater again, but he didn't see anything.

"There's nothing there Terra." he said with concern.

Terra looked around the water too, but couldn't find the mysterious woman. She turned to Beast Boy and swam to him crying.

"Am I going crazy?" she asked him in between sobs.

"No, of course not. This whole house just has you shaken up. Let's go dry up and I'll take you to this little Italian restaurant I saw yesterday." he said trying to cheer her up.

Terra gave him a little smile and gave him a sweet and salty kiss.

Raven was still investigating when she reached the attic. The old dusty shelves clearly showed that no one has been up here in months.

"What are you looking for Raven?" she asked herself and soon saw an old portrait of a family of five people, two adults, and three children. The engraving on the bottom said: THE BAKER FAMILY in bold letters of brass. The names of the family were there in order from oldest to youngest: WILLIAM, SUSAN, ANGEL, ZACH, and SAMANTHA.

Raven examined the portrait and gasped, "This is.." but before she could finish an object hit her in the back of the neck and she fell unconscious to the floor as two dark figures grinned in the shadows. Cont….

Well that's it for now! Please Review! KingOAnime


	6. The Truth of Baker's Mansion

Sorry for the late update, but I just had midterms and I didn't have any time to get on the computer. This is the last chapter, but more stories will be coming soon! So please enjoy! KingOAnime

Titans on Vacation chapter 6- **_The truth of Baker's Mansion_**

As the other Titans returned to the hotel each person had a story to tell.

"Terra saw something while we were in the pool." said Beast Boy as he held Terra firmly in his grasp to comfort her.

"Well I saw some guy disappear right before my eyes!" exclaimed Cyborg, his voice still shaking.

"Robin and I encountered a woman who looked at us with sad eyes and then walked right through a wall while we were returning to the beach." replied Starfire as she looked around as if she was being watched.

"Looks like we all had strange things happen to us today." said Robin.

"What does it all mean?" asked Terra, who was starting to cry. Beast Boy wiped away any potential tears and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"I don't know yet, but Raven should be able to explain it, where is she anyway?" Everyone looked around and then heard the chimes of a grandfather clock.

"It's 8:00 p.m. right now! Raven's never been late for anything!" said Cyborg with a surprising tone.

Almost as if on cue Mrs. Baker came running up to them panting. "Please you have to help me! Tom and your violet haired friend were taken by the ghosts!" she cried in anguish.

The other Titans followed her to the main staircase where part of it had fallen down to the floor to go downstairs instead of up.

"What is this?" questioned Beast Boy.

"This was used by African –Americans to hide and travel to the Underground Railroad, and was used as an escape route for hiding Confederate soldiers.

The group went down the stairs, even though they wanted Mrs. Baker to stay behind she insisted that she wanted to be sure that her husband was safe.

As they walked down the long dark tunnel, rats and spiders would scurry by and make Terra and Starfire jump.

Finally they saw light up ahead and walked through a wooden door. The room was completely made of stone and strange circles were drawn all over the floor, ceiling, and walls.

The group saw Raven up against one of the walls bound by rope and gagged. She looked at them with terror and was frantic to say something.

The other Titans ran over to her and un-gagged her.

"Run it's a trap!" Raven practically yelled, but before the others could do anything they were picked up and thrown against the wall by some invisible force. The force then tied them up with rope and put them all back against the wall with Raven.

They heard laughing as Mr. Baker emerged from the shadows with Jack and Lily by his side. Mrs. Baker joined him smiling at the Titans with an evil grin.

"They're the evil ones guys!" Raven pronounced as it echoed against the walls of the cavern room.

"Quite right my little Dove."

"That's Raven!" she said glaring at him.

"What's this all about Tom?" asked Robin.

"Well since you're all going to die I guess we might as well tell you, but let me first give you our real names. I am William Baker, my wife Susan, and my two children Zach and Samantha.

"WHAT?" the Titans said in unison.

"I discovered that earlier today after I saw a portrait of the Bakers in 1868 and all these Bakers looked all too familiar to the past Bakers. I knew that it wasn't just a family resemblance, these Bakers are the same Bakers from 1868!" Raven proclaimed.

The Bakers just smiled and laughed as the Titans struggled to break free of their ropes

"Hey I can't transform!" said, Beast Boy as he tried every animal he could think of to break out of his ropes.

"Don't bother you have no power in this room. All these symbols are magical seals that prohibit you from using your powers."

"You mean…" began Starfire

"Yes you all are now as powerless as humans!" chuckled the Bakers.

"Now let me tell you why we have gone through such an elaborate way to get you. My family and I have always wanted to find how to be eternally youthful and all powerful. We spent years searching, but ultimately failed. Until we discovered witchcraft, it gave us the opportunity, but it required that we suck the life force out of human beings every 20 years. At first we were hesitant, but then those Revolutionary soldiers came along and we decided that they were the perfect test subjects. In the end we succeeded and gained our temporary immortality. So every twenty years from then on we would lure people here and take their life force for our own. That is until…"

"Until Angel fought back!" interrupted Raven.

"Yes," said William Baker, obviously annoyed, "She thought what we were doing was wrong and that she didn't want to do it any more. She wanted to run away with that Clarence boy and leave us for good. Well we weren't going to let that happen so we caught them before they escaped and we drained them of their life essence. Anyone who rebelled was quickly silenced and forgotten.

"And the ghosts were all your victims, they were just trying to warn us so that we didn't suffer their fate." concluded Robin.

"Then how come the ghosts could posses us and not harm you?" asked Terra, who was still confused about the whole thing.

The Bakers revealed necklaces that were each made of a different colored stone.

"These amulets double our magic and create a barrier that no ghost can penetrate."

The Bakers kept on laughing and eventually stopped as they made their way to the Titans.

"There is just one more thing I want to know," said Robin.

"What?" asked Mrs. Baker, sounding impatient.

"Why us of all people? Why the Titans?"

"Because you all have huge amounts of power that no one else contains, we'll be able to live for at least two more centuries without a refill."

"Now that that's out of the way we can get down to business." said Mr. Baker.

Mr. Baker opened his palms and put each one over Robin and Starfire's head. Mrs. Baker did the same thing to Cyborg and Terra, as the two children went to Beast Boy and Raven.

Then their palms began to bear the image of the pentagram as if it was burned on their skin.

"Goodbye Titans." said the Bakers as they began to steal the Titans life energy, then Robin broke free of his bindings, he used his birdarang to cut the ropes. As the Bakers were distracted he threw it and in turn freed the rest of the Titans.

"Terra get out of here!" he yelled. Terra looked at him skeptically, but then realized what he wanted. She ran for the doors and broke threw them.

"Your friend cannot help you by running away." said Mr. Baker mockingly.

"Who she was running away?" asked Robin, "Terra, Now!" he cried as Terra, outside the room, used her returned powers to shake the room like a 6.7 earthquake, since the entire room was made of stone.

Everyone stumbled and fell down as little pieces of rock fell to the floor with a thud!

Suddenly the room was still, everyone got up and the Bakers merely laughed.

"Did you think that a little earthquake would defeat us?" asked Mrs. Baker.

"No, but then again it was never meant to!" said Robin as everyone looked around and saw what he meant. All the circles that prohibited the Titans from using their powers were either broken or destroyed. All the Titans felt their strength come back and were ready for action.

"Titans, don't attack them directly, just attack their amulets." he ordered. The others agreed and ran into battle.

The fight lasted only a few minutes, but all the amulets were now destroyed.

"We still have more than enough power to destroy you all." hissed the Bakers.

"We aren't your main concern anymore," said Beast Boy as the Titans began to leave the room nonchalantly.

Then the Bakers saw the large array of ghosts surrounding them, and then they remembered that now that the amulets are gone there is no stopping the ghost's revenge.

"Wait!" cried the Bakers on hands and knees, "Please show us mercy!" they pleaded.

"Sorry, but we aren't the judges anymore," said Robin and with that the Titans walked out hearing the screams of the Bakers getting their just desserts.

"Well" said Cyborg emerging from the house with his suitcase in his hand, "That was some vacation."

"Yeah, but I wanna go back home," said Raven, who sounded tired.

What are you talking about? This was hardly a vacation!" said Beast Boy agitated.

You and I can go back on vacation." suggested Terra snuggling close to Beast Boy.

"I'd like that," he said while kissing her neck.

"Barf" said Raven disgustingly, as everyone else laughed.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and then proceeded to make out right in front of every body.

"Not you too!" cried Raven in terror.

Then Crborg began to sing _All You Need is Love_ while pretending to be John Lennon.

"Oh I need a vacation from this vacation!" said Raven as she quickly packed her things into the trunk and went into the backseat.

Everyone smiled and got in and as they all drove home they all began to sing, "999 bottles of beer on the wall 999 bottles of beer!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

THE END!

Well that it! There will be more coming soon and I will also be doing Kim Possible and Danny Phantom fan fictions as well so check them out some time! Please Review! KigOAnime


End file.
